


Notice This

by Katherine



Series: Wings of Etheria [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drabble, Dragons, F/M, SeaWings (Wings of Fire), SkyWings (Wings of Fire)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: She flashed her bioluminescent stripes, not communication other thannotice this.Hawk did.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Series: Wings of Etheria [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731253
Kudos: 19





	Notice This

She flashed her bioluminescent stripes, not communication other than _notice this._ Hawk did, swooping down towards her and hovering. His wide wings stirred up the ocean's surface, and she let herself sink down partway, until the waves lapped comfortably at her sides. That covered the glowing stripes on her underside and tail, of course, so she flicked them off. Hawk hadn't learned much Aquatic yet.

Hawk looked, as always, ridiculously pleased with himself, and there was still smoke drifting around his muzzle. Behind him, the ship was burning merrily. SkyWings were such smug fire-breathers! But Hawk was a cute one.


End file.
